Memories Of Konoha High
by missbraty2005
Summary: Sakura begins a bad day. At school she soon finds more to make it worse. Not to mention her getting caught up in some unexpected things.SakuraxDeidaraxItachi - Temporarily Discontinued -
1. Chapter 1: Surprise!

Note i don't own naruto nor it's characters, it would be nice to... but i dont!

Chapter One: Surprise!

As she ran through the pounding rain of the mid October a chill ran through her as he called to her. She stopped and turned to face him.For a slight moment she saw his blonde hair then She looked again,  
but saw nothing aside from an animal scattering across the road. "Where'd you go?" She asked.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bzzzzz!Bzzzz!Bzzzzz! She scrambled her hands around to find the snooze button when her mother burst through the door." Sakura! Wake up! You'll be late if you don't put a move on!" Her mother yelled." Yeah, yeah." Sakura climbed out of bed as her mother left and she silently mocked her as she left. She opened her dresser and pulled out a brown tank top, denim jacket and some jeans along with her socks and sneakers. She put them on, grabbed her backpack and walked down the stairs silently. She sat at the table, picked up some orange juice and toast and began eating. When finished she grabbed her keys and walked outside only to see the pouring rain. She ran to her car, turned the key and nothing. She ran inside. " Mom! My car's screwed! I need a ride to school please!" Sakura yelled, slightly angered.Her mother came downstairs with her keys and her and Sakura walked outside, got in the car and were on their way.

Soon enough they were at Konoha High.Sakura got out and walked into the building to find she was early. She went to the cafeteria, the morning hang out place. Hinata was there handing out the new school papers. "P-P-Papers...An-Anyone?" She still was a bit shy, even in the 11th grade, She hasn't changed too much over the years. Sakura walked up to her. "Hey Hinata."She spoke with a hint of gloom in her voice. "H..Hi Sakura. Want a paper?" Hinata held out a paper for her and she took it. "Thanks Hinata. You wouldn't believe the day I'm having." Sakura took a seat at a table waiting for Hinata to join her. "Oh? H-How.. so?" Sakura started " First off I was in the middle of an interesting dream when mother and alarm clock began to buzz. Second my car wouldn't start so my mother dropped me off, in front of the whole grade to see. Third the paper now!" She pointed to an article titled " Top 10 best and worst dressed list" and surely enough, she made the worst list. Hinata looked as she saw the names on the list.

Best Dressed: Worst Dressed:

1)Ino Yamanaka 1)Choji Akimichi

2)Temari 2)Rock Lee

3)Shikimaru Nara 3)Neji Hyuga

4)Itachi Uchiha 4)Kiba Inuzuka

5)TenTen 5)Sakura Haruno

"Ouch!" On top of it Ino came over to Sakura. "Wow Sakura! Sorry you didn't make the lists. Oh, Wait you made one: The WORST dressed list! I topped the best dressed, but what more could you expect?" Ino and her little 'click' of friends walked away laughing and snickering loudly. Sakura bent her head down quietly as someone came over and put his hand on her shoulder. An Uchiha.  
"Itachi?" He looked down at her. " Don't be upset you made that list, probably got you and Ino on the wrong lists. Come on, don't think your on that list! I don't even think it's a big deal so don't sweat it! Well time to get to class, see ya 'round" He said walking away.

Hinata and Sakura's other friends looked at her amazed."Oh My god! He touched you!" TenTen yelled out, she was crushing on Itachi at the moment so she was excited. " So what's the big deal? I can't stand him!" She didn't lie at all in that sentence. After all, he was an Uchiha, so what's there to like about them." Sakura! He has a thing for you! Isn't it obvious?" Tenten said. " What do you mean?! Please be joking. Him?!" Tenten looked at Sakura in shock with a please-tell-me-your-joking-look on her face. " He was the one who's been leaving you those notes, and clay sculptures in you locker!" Sakura didn't quite believe it was him. Of all people why Itachi?  
She began walking to class and she sat down quietly in a seat next to Hinata and soon enough,  
her dreaded day was over. She walked to the cafeteria, the hangout between classes and before and after school hours. She sat at a table as she saw someone similar looking to Ino walk by.  
She thought ' Oh crap! Ino has an identical twin?!! This is the worst day of my life!' Then Ino's duplicate walked up to her. "Hey, un." It couldn't possibly be a woman with a deep voice like that. He started again. " I'm Deidara. You're Sakura I believe?" He asked her. "Yeah im Sakura,I thought you were Ino for a moment." Shoot she shouldn't have let that out, she told herself. He laughed. " Yeah, happens allot, un." He said smiling at her. " Well see you around sometime, yeah?" He said.  
They both left and headed home, Sakura's mother picked her up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning she leapt out of bed walked into the bathroom, prepared herself for the day and sat down quietly at her desk. She examined the clay sculptures she had gotten and the little notes that went along with it.She smiled as she read one of the notes quietly.

For My Sweet Blossom,

Hair of blossoms in the breeze A smell we all try to seize An array of colors, different Each one unique Like a painting Originals are better than copies

Blossom, never change, be yourself.

Love,  
Your Admirer

She also picked up the small cherry blossom she had that came with it. She picked it up,  
put it in her backpack and grabbed her keys and was on her way. She went early since it was her birthday today she wanted to hangout for a while before class. She pulled up at the school, got out, locked her doors and walked into the school. All her friends rushed over to her with balloons, presents and many cards. " Happy birthday Sakura!" they all yelled in unison."Thanks so much guys." Just then she looked at Deidara, seeing what was in his hands.  
A bouquet of flowers. Clay flowers.Like the ones she has from before. She sat at a table, retrieved her gifts and went to her locker, Only to see Deidara there closing hers. "H-hey there, un." He said nervously.

...To Be Continued...

Authors Note: This is my first ever fanfiction! Please reveiw, don't be too harsh though! I am planning on making this around 6 to 10 chapters, releasing about one every week to every other week.


	2. Chapter 2: A Tragedy Strikes

Authors note: I still do not own Naruto, not that i wouldn't mind, but no one will let me. TT any ways here the next chapter!

She sat at a table, retrieved her gifts and went to her locker, Only to see Deidara there closing hers. "H-hey there, un." He said nervously.

Chapter Two: A Tragedy Strikes

"What are you doing in my locker?" Sakura asked with suspicion. " I was just closing it. It was open, yeah." He said, holding the flowers and stuff he was going to put inside it but couldn't. " Okay well, thanks?" She said opening her locker, placing everything inside it and soon walking away. She walked back to the cafeteria quietly, thinking " What was Deidara, a senior doing in my locker?" She entered the cafeteria and sat at a table when the seniors walked over. She looked at them. Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, Kisame, Tobi, and the rest of the senior's 'click'. Her friends were all looking at them too. Most of her friends looking at Itachi and Deidara. "Hey,un" They all smiled at Sakura like demons. Something was up. But what? That is what stumped her.

"Could we speak to you in private for a moment,yeah?" Deidara asked. "It's of importance" Itachi bud in. "Okay?"

Sakura got up and walked with them to another table and they all sat. "So what is it?" She asked. They all looked at her again with that demon like smile. "We want you to hangout with us more. It gets boring being around these idiots all the time." Itachi said, pointing at Tobi, Sasori and Kisame. "Thanks but no thanks. I have friends to be around, unlike you Itachi." Sakura stated walking back to her table. " Sakura, what happened?!!" Tenten and Hinata asked. " Hinata I haven't heard you this loud ever! But they wanted me to join their little 'click'." "And you said...?" They asked. "No."

" What do you mean you said No?!!!!" Tenten asked, ready to slap her. " I said no. N-O. No. I could care less if I'm only a Junior and they're seniors." Hinata looked at her calmly. " How'd you pass up a chance to be with the hottest of guys, the senior ones!" Tenten was flipping out. Hinata dragged her away from Sakura and soon Deidara came over. " Hey un, the bells going to ring soon. Want me to bring your books to your class for you?"

" Sure." Sakura said standing up and begging to walk to her math class. He handed her the books and she turned to thank him. But as she did that there was no trace he had ever been there. " She took a seat in her class and soon it was time for gym.

She walked out of the locker room and saw the Varsity track teams. She stood there in her red and black tank top and short shorts with the paw print on the top and shorts. She looked at the track teams as they all walked outside. Coach Kakashi began instructions. " You will be doing phsyical fitness testing this week. Today is the running portion of the test. The track team will be monitoring your progress. If you stop, they will bring you back to the starting point and you will have to run all the laps over again! You have 6 laps. First 3 are sprinting, next 2 are jogging and the last lap is running. If your last name begins with a letter from A-N your going as the first group. Get lined up and on the whistle you go!" Sakura got in line with Deidara to her right and Itachi to her left. " How long have you to been on the team?!" She asked and then the whistle sounded so she ran. She ran faster than anyone else there! She made it to the final lap and stopped for a split second. " Haruno! Back to the starting line, you slacker!" She walked back and began it again. By the time she had reached her fourth lap, she blacked out.

She woken up in her bedroom in her black silky pants and black silky button up long sleve shirt. She looked around to see where she was. She recognized the place as her room and the man sitting in her chair across the room as Deidara. She looked at a clock and saw it was Friday October 20th and 8:42pm. Deidara looked at her and walked over to her. He sat on the bed next to her. He knew a question was coming but he decided to start off the conversation. " Feeling any better,un?" He asked playing with her hair a little. " Yeah, somewhat. Hey, is my Mom home?" He stared at her quietly and placed his hand on her shoulder. " Sakura your mother is no longer with us, she passed away after a servere car accident early this morning." She looked at him as if she were going to burst out into tears. " Its, alright. Let it out." He wispered to her. She dug her face into his chest and sobbed uncontrollably and sqeezed him in a tight hug. He hug her even tighter and let her cry. He wiped the tears from her face and she finished crying. it was already 9:30pm and in the middle of a servere thunderstorm. "I know its sudden but would you mind spending the night?" She asked him.

" No problem,un." He said smiling at her warmly.

Authors note: I am releasing chapters every 1-2 weeks or sooner, so keep your eye out for it! This one came out fast, i know it's a short chapter but I promise I will try to make them longer!


End file.
